


Sleeping Together and One Person Hogging the Blankets

by Idrani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrani/pseuds/Idrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ONE-SHOT* When Derek wakes up one night cold, to see Stiles hogging the blankets, what happens? *Derek and Stiles are married.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together and One Person Hogging the Blankets

Derek woke up in the middle of the night feeling the cold as it brushed against his skin. What’s odd about it, is that he went to bed covered in a blanket, next to his husband, Stiles. He slowly turns over and sees him facing in, towards Derek, snuggled in the warm blanket, the whole blanket.

Stiles was so deeply snuggled up in the blanket, that it looks like he is a burrito with a face. You can only see blanket until his chin, which was still partially covered. The image before him brought one thought to Derek’s mind;

How on earth did he manage to get the blanket like that without me waking up?

He slowly inches closer and closer to Stiles- it was a king sized bed- until he can reach out and gently pull at the blanket.

Derek tries to find a corner of the blanket that was somewhat free in order to gain at least some warmth, but no matter where he looks, and feels, there seem to be no corners available.

“You know if you wanted to feel me up, you could have just asked.” Stiles' voice ran out, gravelly and deep due to still being half-asleep.

At the sound of his husband’s voice, Derek froze and his eyes snapped up to meet Stiles’. Derek opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish, trying to get an explanation out, but was cut off by Stiles asking a question.

“Why aren’t you in the blanket?”

This caused Derek to stop gaping and glare at Stiles. It was silent, with Derek glaring at a confused Stiles who broke the silence by asking; “What?”

“You have all the blankets you… blanket hog!” He harshly whispered, gesturing towards Stiles’ self made burrito. Stiles looked down at himself and said; “Huh. Well that explains what you were doing.”

Stiles unwraps himself from the blanket through a lot of wiggling, kicking, and grunting.Once free, he holds one side of the blanket up in invitation to Derek and looks at him with his gorgeous eyes, which Derek can’t seem to say no to since their relationship began.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Derek said, getting under the blanket and tugging Stiles closer until he was pressed against Derek’s chest. He wound his arm around Stiles’ waist, hearing a content sigh in response.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Stiles spoke up again, “You’re still an annoying sourwolf for waking me up.”

That night, Derek fell asleep smiling.


End file.
